onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids' Choice Awards
The Kids' Choice Awards, also known as the KCAs, is an annual fan voted award show that airs on Nickelodeon. Background The award show is held in late March or early April, and honours the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts, as voted by Nickelodeon viewers. Winners for most of the awards receive a hollow orange blimp figurine, a logo outline for much of the network's 1984-2009 era, which also doubles as a kaleidoscope. 3 awards are special awards where the winner has been voted for by Nickelodeon staff, and are gold instead of orange. Pervious winners of the show have included Will Smith and Spongebob Squarepants whom have both won the most awards with 10 each; Justin Bieber (4); Selena Gomez (9); Miley Cyrus (7); Jack Black (3); *NSYNC and many others. There is also a tradition of "sliming" celebrities, where a famous person has green goo poured all over them unexpectedly. They may be slimed on or off stage, and pervious celebrities that have been slimed include Justin Bieber, Will Smith, Neil Patrick Harris and Katy Perry. The way they announce the winners of the awards is also different to other shows. They have used things such as balloons, t-shirts, models, giant letters and feet in the past to announce winners as opposed to just saying it or using an envelope. 2012 The 2012 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards were held on March 31, 2012 and hosted by US actor Will Smith. One Direction attended and performed for the first time. They were introduced by Sarah Hyland, Ariel Winter, and Nolan Gould before performing "What Makes You Beautiful". 2013 The 2013 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards were held on March 23, 2013, and were hosted by US actor Josh Duhamel. One Direction won "Favorite Music Group" category, "Favourite UK Band" and "Favorite Song" for "What Makes You Beautiful", all categories in which they had been nominated. For the Australian version, the band also won "Aussie’s Fave Music Act" and "Aussie’s Favourite Song" for "One Thing". 2014 The 2014 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice awards were held on March 29 2014, and hosted by US actor Mark Wahlberg. One Direction won "Favorite Music Group" and "Favorite Song" for "Story of My Life". For the Australian version, the band won "Aussie's Fave Music Group" and "Aussie Fave Song", while Harry Styles won "Aussie's Fave Hottie". For the UK version, One Direction and their fans won "Favorite UK Band" and "Favorite Fan Family". 2015 The 2015 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards were held on March 28 2015, and hosted by US singer/actor Nick Jonas. One Direction won an award for "Favorite Music Group". For the Australian version, fans were nominated for the "Favorite Fan Army" category. For the UK version, One Direction and their fans were nominated for, and won, both "UK Favorite Music Act" and "UK Favorite Fan Family". One Direction also won the "Favorite Fan Army" with "Directioners" in Russia's awards ceremony. 2016 One Direction won "UK Favourite Music Act" and "UK Favourite Music Video" for Drag Me Down. Gallery One directio.jpg One-Direction-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards.jpg 1dnick.png 1dnick5.png Liam payne de la banda britani.jpg nickelodeon-s-2013-kids-choice-awards-nominations-in-music.jpg Category:Award shows